Yoshino Yamanaka
Background Yoshino was born as a daughter of Shino and Misaki into the Yamanaka clan. From the moment she was old enough to learn ninjutsu her father started training her in the families mind-centered techniques. She's determined to become a master of mind control and join her father in the interrogation and intelligence gathering division. She's not that interested in taijutsu, firmly believing in knowledge is power and that her mind-reading skills will get her all the knowledge she needs. She works in the Yamanaka flower shop, mostly because she has to but also because she has a keen interest in growing plants which are actually useful, like medicinal herbs and poisonous plants. If she doesn't have what it takes to follow in her father's footsteps she wants to be a medic. Personality She's a rash, loud girl who is just learning how to read minds... It's a terrible combinations and she can be an utter terror to her peers. She has trouble keeping friends because she can be very direct and sarcastic, yet she still aims to be part on the in-crowd. She can appear disinterested in learning, but deep down she's very determined and never gives up once she's set herself a goal. Looks Yoshino has the trademark very long blonde hair, which she usually wears loose. She has green eyes, is rather petite and has some freckles on her face. She mostly wears girly pink and purple colours, and she does like to show some skin. She wears long black boots and gloves. Combat Style Yoshino is physically weak, focusing mostly on her family's ninjutsu, though she's also very interested in medical ninjutsu and wishes to learn as much of it as she can to be a useful support in teams. Stats Technique Stats Body Stats Items Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Techniques Here you will write down what techniques your character know. You don't need to type down the three basic ones. At first you won't have any elemental techniques. Mind-Reading (Ninjutsu| D-Rank): The user enters the target's subconscious by placing a hand on the target's head and extracts any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. A special device can be used to decrease the time it takes to read the target's mind and allows other ninja to assist. Memories that have mental blocks on them will require longer periods of time to probe through and obtain however. Depending on the skill of the user and their level of experience, they will be able to go through days worth of the target's memories in a matter of moments and sift through until they find what they want while other may have to go through each memory in its entirety. (Cost: free) Mind Body Transmission Technique ''(Ninjutsu| D-Rank): The Mind Body Transmission Technique allows the user to telepathically communicate with other people. Using this technique, the Yamanaka may also act as a medium for persons to communicate with one another telepathically; this is done through establishing physical contact with the person. The user can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect. This technique is not limited to just transmitting thoughts, and images such as memories or even strong feelings can be conveyed through this method. The more people that are connection through this technique however, the more a physical strain is put on the user, forcing them to keep the connection going for shorter periods to otherwise avoid sustaining injuries. ''(Cost: free) Mystical Palm Technique (Ninjutsu| D-Rank): is a technique were the user uses their hands to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This helps in healing the inflicted person. (Cost: free)